Midnight Sun
by Pyromaniac1102
Summary: In the time of the war of the Werewolves and Vampires, no where is safe. But what happens when an female alpha wolf meets a certain blue-haired vampire? A lone wolf is on the prowl, and the daemons will stop at nothing to get her. Semi-AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Mystery: HELLO AGAIN! This is my third story! I know it's bad to be writing three at the same time, but I JUST HAD TO! DX But worry not fellow human (XD LOL JK) I'm not abandoning the other stories.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Amu and Guardians: 25**_

_**Ikuto: 28**_

_**Utau: 26**_

**Chapter 1**

Someone once said that failure is opportunity in disguise. Is that really true? Perhaps. For some people at least. But not me. I've failed them. No, I've failed _him_. And there was nothing else to do. It was the end.

O-O-O-O-O

_**Present Day:**_

I sprinted through the snow covered woods. My breathing was uneven, and I was badly injured. My started to see spots, and I could barely feel my legs, but I kept running. They were right behind me. I knew they were; I could hear them, the heartless hunters with their blood covered weapons.

I glanced behind me, which was a mistake because I lost my footing and tripped, flipped over, and landed on my side; my ice-white fur blending in with the snow.

"I've got you now, mutt," a hunter sneered. He raised his knife above my heart, and brought it down in one swift motion.

-O-O-O-O-O-

_**One year ago:**_

"AMU-CHII!"

"...Huh?" I said drowsily. I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the clock. It read 6:45 AM.

My bed suddenly slanted downwards a little as one of my pack mates jumped onto my bed.

"Yaya! It's only six! Why did you wake me up so early?!" I scolded the pig-tailed brunette. She looked up at me innocently.

"I was hungry," Yaya said simply.

"THEN GO EAT!"

"I want to go hunting!" she squealed happily.

"Then go with Kairi or something," I growled.

"I already asked them all! We're all waiting for you!"

_You should go with them, Amu-chan. It's been a while since you've hunted._ Ran, one of my wolves said. Every werewolf has a wolf. They are what allows us to transform, they are the reason we have mates. I have three wolves, which is extremely rare.

_It could do you some good to get some fresh air. _Miki said.

_It would be fun, desu!_ Suu said.

"FINE. Now get out of my room so I can change!"

"Okay!" she said. She literally hopped out of my room in excitement, forgetting to close the door. I sighed, and slowly crawled out of my bed. Well, actually it was more of a _slid_ of my bed, as I kind of looked like a caterpillar as I slid of one side of the bed, refusing to use my limbs.

I nearly face planted on the ground, but caught myself before my precious face made contact with the hard wooden floor. I gracefully jumped up, and threw on the first thing I saw in my closet. **(AN: Use your imagination. XD)**

I walked down the stairs to see me entire pack fooling around in front of the door. As I was on the last steps, Nagihiko glanced up and smiled.

"Amu-chan," he greeted. Nagihiko had long violet hair, which we had made a running joke about how he could pass as a girl anytime in he tied it up and wore a skirt.

"Amu-chan. What took you so long? I'm growing a beard waiting for you," the short blond girl, a.k.a: Rima, said. Rima was my best friend and my second-in-command. She was Nagihiko's mate, which was a shock to the rest of us because when they first met, they were literally sending each other death glares and were at each others' throats. Most people called Rima cute and queen-like, but the people who actually knew her called her a comedian.

"Rima-koi, that is genetically impossible. Unless, of course, there is something you aren't telling me? Something about your gender perhaps?" Nagihiko joked.

"Why of course, Nagi. Didn't I tell you that I was a guy before the operation?" she said stoically. We all froze in shock. "Kidding. Sheesh, you guys take me too seriously."

"Well, for all we knew, it _could_ have been true," Kairi smirked. Kairi was Yaya's mate. The expression "Opposites attract" never felt more appropriate. Unlike Yaya's childish personality, Kairi was very... serious and kind of geeky with his glasses that he never fails to push up in dramatic situations.

They were all part of my pack. Our pack of werewolves. Yes, I said werewolves. It is very rare to find a pack of werewolves as big as mine. It is a time of war right now. One could call it a World War.

In this world, there are five groups of creatures. Vampires, werewolves, daemons, humans, and spirits. Right now, the werewolves are in a gruesome war against the vampires. It wasn't a surprise, really. Werewolves and vampires have _never_ gotten along. The daemons, being mostly benevolent creatures, tried to avoid the war as much as possible, but some chose sides and fought for them. My sister, Ami, is a daemon. As a result, her clan is on our side.

Humans were in the middle of the war. They are probably the most affected by the war because of their disadvantages of being human. And the spirits were benevolent. They offered help to everyone, but never fought. Of course, they dismissed the war as nothing to do with them, and mostly went on with their lives ignoring it.

"Are you all ready?" I asked. They nodded in response. "Then, what are you waiting for? Let's hunt."

We all grinned as we walked out of the house, which was surrounded by the dark woods filled with animals. I breathed in the crisp air of the outdoors, and transformed. My body shimmered lightly as I felt my limbs stretching and my senses heightening. My clothes disappeared, but they would reappear immediately when I turned back.

I stood on my four paws proudly and howled, my ice white fur glistening in the sunlight. My now transformed pack responded with howls of their own, throwing their heads back. I looked at my pack. Rima had gold fur; Nagihiko had gray; Yaya had brown; and Kairi had gray and black brindle patterned fur.

I sniffed the air, and smelled the blood pulsing through the veins of a large animal.

_To my left, about a mile away. _I told them through the pack link. We sprinted towards it, and soon saw a large deer grazing on a patch of grass. We crouched, sneaking our way silently towards the prey.

The excitement of the hunt made my heart pound. I got within three feet of it, and pounced. My powerful jaw clamped down on its neck as the rest of my pack latched themselves onto its legs and stomach.

It writhed around in pain and panicked. In one swift motion, I tilted my head and snapped its neck. It fell down, blood covering the entire carcass. The others waited as I took the first bite, ripping open its stomach to reveal the delicious meat of the kill. They dug in, and in a matter of minutes, we devoured it until only the bones and a few scraps of meat were left.

_Home?_ I suggested.

_Heck yeah. I need to crash on my bed and take a nice, long nap. _Rima said. The rest agreed as we ran back home. As we neared the house, I caught a new scent. Stopping at the front door, they transformed back into human form, but I stayed wolf.

"Amu-chii?" Yaya questioned. My pack stared at me curiously. I shook my head.

_You guys go on ahead. I'll be out a while. _I told them. They nodded.

"Be careful, Amu," Kairi said. They went back into the house. I smelled the air again, and bounded over to the source of the new scent.

_What could it be?_ Miki asked.

The scent became stronger as I neared the shed at the back of the house. Walking silently behind it, my breath caught as I stared at a man with midnight blue hair. He was sitting, his back leaning against the wall of the shed. Blood was seeping through his clothes.

My head was spinning as I continued to stare at the person in front of me.

_Is he? _Ran said.

_Yes, he has to be. _Miki said.

_There is no doubt about it. _Suu continued.

_But... isn't he a..._

_Yes, but it doesn't change the fact that he's the one._

_Who is he? _I asked.

_Your mate. _They said in unison.

**Chapter End.**

_**Please tell me if I should keep it on Amu's POV or if I should change it to Ikuto/Amu POV?**_

_**Mystery: WOOHOO! THAT WAS AWESOME! Please review/favorite/follow please! **_


	2. First Blood

_**Mystery: Heellloo. I'm actually kind of surprised that I got this many favs/follows/revs on the first chapter! Thanks! :3 You guys are awesome! Okay, enough of my blabbing! On with the story! XD Oh yeah! And I'm going to do both Ikuto's and Amu's POV now because everyone wanted that. XD **_

_Recap: _

_Who is he? _I asked.

_Your mate. _They said in unison.

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-_

_Amu's POV_

_...What? _ I said dumbly.

_We said, your mate. At least, we think he is. _Miki replied.

Hesitantly, I turned back into a human in case he woke up. Don't need my supposed "mate" getting a heart attack.

I suddenly heard a low growl. It did not sound like one of a werewolves'. Instead, it sounded more like a cat. I watched as the man slowly lifted his head, wincing in pain. He opened his eyes, and I _swear_ my heart missed a beat. His eyes were slightly darker than his hair; somewhere between indigo and really dark blue.

He looked around at his surroundings, and I could smell his fear from waking up in an unknown place. Finally, his eyes settled on me, and I saw his eyes flash crimson and widen for a split second before going back to normal, and his lips formed a smirk.

"Hello," he said in a silky voice. "May I ask who you are?"

"Uh... Umm.. Guh..." I stuttered. My mind was literally blank. I couldn't form a reasonable thought.

"Tongue tied? Well, I'm not surprised. Fallen for me already?," he said mockingly. At his comment, I snapped out of my dazed state and resorted to glaring at him.

"Of course not, you egoistic jerk!" I fumed. It only widened his stupid smirk.

"Whatever you say, Strawberries," he said.

"Strawberries?"

"Well, your face is completely red right now. I would call you tomato, but that would be kind of weird." He snickered, and tried to get up, but instead, flinched and decided to stay sitting. Seeing this, my anger subsided.

"You're hurt," I said, staring at the blood on his shirt.

"No duh, Captain Obvious," he said. I rolled my eyes, and crouched down, taking his arm and putting it around my shoulders.

_Ikuto's POV_

Waking up in an unknown place isn't exactly the best experience in the world. But it does have its benefits.

I watched the pink-haired woman in front of me crouch down to my level. She had honey colored eyes whose beauty rivaled my blue ones. Even from where I was sitting, I could smell the natural strawberry scent she emitted, but it was mixed with something else... something familiar, but I couldn't quite place where I've smelled it before.

"What are you doing?" I said. She lifted my arm, and put it around her shoulders. She stood up, pulling me along with her and started walking away for the shed with me leaning on her for support.

"Well, I can't exactly leave you there by yourself and let you bleed to death," she explained.

She half-dragged me to a huge log cabin... err... log mansion. The mansion was huge, and it smelled strongly of... werewolves? I shook my head.

_Impossible... She can't be living with those savage mutts. _I thought. It was impossible. If she even tried to live with them, they would probably kill her heartlessly, like they did to my kin in this war. Those disgusting dogs... there's nothing I hate more than werewolves...

She stopped in front of the door, and slowly opened it. While she literally dragged me through the door, a thought crossed my mind.

"Hey... Strawberries - "

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME," she screeched.

"What's your name then?"

"... Hinamori Amu."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," I introduced myself. She nodded and proceeded to help me up the stairs and into what I assumed to be her bedroom. She switched on the light and practically threw me on the ground.

"Ouch?" I hissed.

"Sorry," Amu said, not sounding even a little sorry. "I missed."

She helped me up again, this time allowing me to lay down on her bed. It smelled strongly of strawberries.

"Where are you hurt?" she asked me.

"I don't know... why don't you take off my shirt and tell me?" I said, smirking suggestively. As if it were a automatic reaction, her face turned bright red.

"YOU STINKIN PERVERTED CAT!"

"Cat?"

"You remind me of a cat."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Neither! Now, tell me where you're injured!" she growled. Since she would probably kick me out of her house if I teased her more, I answered.

"Right shoulder."

She removed my shirt- and I held back any perverted comment that I would have said if she wasn't threatening to kick me out of her house. She left the bed and bolted into the bathroom, but came back a second later with a first aid kit in her hand.

She carefully dabbed my cut with a cotton swab covered with rubbing alcohol. The strong smell of it stung my nose, but I didn't move away. Satisfied with her work, she wrapped my shoulder with linen bandages, making me look like a half-mummy.

"There, I'm done. You can rest here for the day, but you have to keep quie-"

"AMU-CHI!"

Amu's eyes widened in fright, and she looked from me to her closet.

"Who's- GAHH"

The last part was because Amu, in her moment of shock, had picked me up and literally threw me headfirst into the closet with one swing.

"Not a word..." She growled dangerously, and slammed the door shut.

_Amu's POV_

I turned around just in time to see Yaya burst into my room and flop down on my bed.

"Yaya... what is it this time?" I sighed. She opened her mouth to answer, but quickly closed it as her usually carefree face turned into a slight frown. She leaned down and sniffed my pillow.

"Amu-chi... why is there the scent of a bat-person on your bed?" Yaya said. "Bat-person" is Yaya's term for "vampire".

"Bat-person? Umm... I don't know. I haven't seen one for weeks. Actually, the last time was on the mission."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Now, would you kindly leave my room?"

"But..."

"YAYA," I growled, feeling the power of the Alpha in my voice.

"Amu-chii is being scary!" Yaya yelled, shivering in fright. She bolted out of my room without a second thought. I calmly walked over to my closet that I had none too gently thrown Ikuto into. The moment I opened the door, his body rolled out and he landed on the ground with a loud _thud_.

"That's not nice, Amu-koi."

"SHUDDAP," I hissed. He snickered at my response, and jumped onto my bed, hooking an arm across my waist and pulling me along with him. I landed on his chest, and he wrapped his arm around my neck.

"You're like a really warm water bottle," he purred.

"PERVER- What are you doing?!" I screeched. Ikuto was leaning in closer and closer to my blushing face. LEANING IN CLOSER AND CLOSER. IKUTO. MY FACE! LEANING IN CLOS- Okay, you get the idea...

I stared wide eyed into his indigo eyes, paralyzed. Just when he was about an inch away from my face, _his eyes turned crimson_.

"I-Ikuto?" I stuttered. He growled, sending shivers down my spine. That growl definitely wasn't human. What was he?!  
_Oh no. _Suu whispered.

_We should have predicted this..._ _I mean he's a... _

_Vampire._ Miki finished. Horror flashed on my face as I stared at him for a moment before I started to transform, but I was too late. With inhuman speed, he lunged forward and his sharp fangs pierced the skin on my neck. And that was when the world started spinning and everything turned black.

**Chapter End.**


	3. Memory

**Chapter 3**

Recap:

Vampire_. Miki finished. Horror flashed on my face as I stared at him for a moment before I started to transform, but I was too late. With inhuman speed, he lunged forward and his sharp fangs pierced the skin on my neck. And that was when the world started spinning and everything turned black. _

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_Ikuto's POV_

_NO! Stop this! YORU! _I screamed in my head. I had no control over my body. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Amu, but I couldn't stop my fangs from connecting with her fragile neck. Her blood tasted like honey. Amu had passed out the moment I bit her.

_Ikuto! I'm so sorry! I can't control it! _my guardian chara cried. Each vampire has at least one guardian chara. The moment we become a vampire- or for some of us, the moment we are born- we receive a guardian chara. They basically live inside our heads, but once in a while, they come out in the form that looks something like a small fairy.

My senses went haywire, my attention focused only on Amu. She winced in pain as more of her blood filled my mouth.

_Amu, I'm so sorry._ I thought to myself. I fought the vampire side of me, trying to gain control and save Amu. But I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how hard I fought, I could not stop. My vision began to blur, and suddenly a scene appeared before me like I was watching a movie.

_The girl in front of me had orange colored hair tied in two pigtails. A white head band with a diamond was on her head as well a microphone. She smiled at me knowingly, and her entire body shimmered._

_"It's alright. Amu-chan should be fine. But it is not yet time for me to arrive! But soon it will," she said, winking. "In the meantime, take care of Amu-chan for me! You will know when the time is right to make her one of us."_

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_"Her radiance."_

With that, the vision ended and I came back to reality. I must've been holding my breath the entire time because the moment I regained my bearings, I felt my lungs burn from lack of oxygen. My wheezed and took deep breaths of the much needed air, and my fangs retracted. I finally released her neck from my death grip. My heart thumped wildly against my chest (yes, vampires actually have beating hearts, despite what the darn wolves say).

"Amu..." I whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

That was when I too, fainted, and landed next to Amu. The last thing I saw was Amu's eyelids starting to flutter.

_Amu's POV_

I opened my eyes slowly, only to be met with darkness. Didn't I turn the lights on? I tried to get up, but a sharp pain on my neck made me flinch in pain. I hesitantly touched my sore neck.

"Ugh... What happened?" I asked no one in particular. I sighed and fell forward, landing on something that was definitely not my bed. I bit back a shriek and reached for the flashlight that was conveniently placed on my bedside table.

I turned it on and saw a lump of... something sprawled out on my bed. It had blue hair and was shirtless, but its upper chest and right shoulder was covered in cloth bandages.

"Ikuto?" I murmured. "The hell?"

His eyes slowly opened and his indigo irises focused on me.

"...Amu?" he said. "I... Are you alright?"

"Umm... yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I said. Ikuto looked at me weirdly as if I had grown another head which, for all I know, could've been true seeing as how we live in a world of werewolves and daemons.

"Are you sure?"

"YES. Now, aren't you supposed to be resting?" I scolded him.

"Uh... yeah, sure. But... don't you remember anything?"

"I fixed up your shoulder and then we fell asleep right?" I said. _Nothing happened right? I don't remember anything other than that. But... I can't help but feel that something is missing._

_Ikuto's POV_

SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING?! I honestly can't decide whether that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yup," I said, choosing simplest answer.

"AMU!" someone yelled. Her eyes widened and she tried to throw me heartlessly into the closet again, but before she could even pick me up and chuck me, the door flew open. In the middle of the doorway was a brunette. His face was one of complete shock and disbelief. "A-Amu? Who...?"

Amu looked a bit scared for about half a second, but she quickly changed back into her usual cool facade.

"A person, DUH. Now would you move? Your fatness is blocking the hallway," she said stoically. Got to hand it to her though, she's a pretty decent actress.

"Tell me who he is first," the brunette said stubbornly. Who was this guy? Her boyfriend? At that last thought, I froze in horror at the possibility that she may not be single and that the guy at the doorway might be her boyfriend.

That thought made me want to rip his throat out, but _of course_, if he _was_ her boyfriend, I highly doubt Amu would be very happy with me. And the last thing I needed was Amu going she-hulk on me, if you know what I mean.

"You know, I can hear you. You seriously don't have to talk like I'm not here," I said.

"Hmph. I like your attitude," he said, nodding his head in approval.

"Likewise."

"My name's Kukai Souma."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," I said. He grinned and we fist bumped like we've known each other forever.

"OKAY. ENOUGH OF THIS BROMANCE YOU TWO!" Amu yelled in annoyance. My new found friend and I both looked at her and snickered. "What the hell are you idiots laughing for?!"

"AMU-CHII! Is Kukai in here?!"

"Amu. Did you see Kukai?"

"Amu, did you kill the brunette? 'Cause we sent him into your room as sacrifice and he hasn't come out. The only possibility I can think of is that you killed him already."

"Rima-chan, I highly doubt that, no matter how much you may want that to be true."

"Oh, shut it Na... Who's the blue?"

And now, I believe the entire household is standing in the middle of the doorway, each one with their mouths wide open. Well, except for that short little queen.

"Oi, what's up with the nickname, shrimp?" I protested.

"Shrimp?!" she growled. The purple haired guy next to her looked thoughtful.

"Well now that I think about it..."

"CAN IT NAGI! And AMU! Who the HECK is that weirdo?!"

"Why does everyone always ignore the fact that I can hear them perfectly fine? Oh, and it's Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Tsukiyomi... Ikuto?" someone muttered. I glanced in their direction, but when I saw who it was, I whipped my head back and stared.

"Y-YOU!"

**Chapter End.**

_**Reviews are welcome ^^**_


	4. Trial ONE

_**So, I FINALLY noticed that I completely forgot to include Kukai in the first two chapters! Sorry if I confused any of you when he suddenly appeared from thin air and walked right into Amu's room in the last chapter XD SO I edited the first chapter and now Kukai is in the pack :)**_

**Chapter... Something ^^**

_Recap:_

_"Tsukiyomi... Ikuto?" someone muttered. I glanced in their direction, but when I saw who it was, I whipped my head back and stared. _

_"Y-YOU!"_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Ikuto's POV_

"IKUTO!" she squealed happily. Her usual cool facade gone, the blond lunatic literally turned from a terrifying monster to a... equally terrifying (at least, to me) five year old.

Her face was one or pure happiness and glee as she jumped up and with a leap of fate, flopped down on me. I groaned as she elbowed my stomach- which, by the way is _not_ nice-at least she didn't aim lower...

She nearly hugged me to death.

"Oi, Utau. Quit groping him," Kukai said, rolling his eyes. She suddenly stopped moving and a dark aura surrounded her. Utau turned her head slowly towards my newfound friend and gave him her deluxe death glare.

"I know twenty-four ways to kill you with my bare hands. You do _not_ want to mess with me. So, Souma, did you say something? I didn't hear you," she growled. Kukai trembled in fear. I honestly don't blame him.

"GOMENISAI!"

_Amu's POV_

I snickered at the bickering almost-couple. _Those two... _Ever since they first met, they've been arguing like an old married couple.

Utau was a daemon, not a werewolf like us. Even though she isn't part of our pack, she pretty much lives with us. And by "lives with us," I really mean," Eats our entire food supply without mercy."

"UTAU-CHAN!" a high-pitched voice yelled. We all turned to see Utau's _daemon_ chara _**(like shugo chara but with a daemon instead of shugo! ^^)**_ flying full speed towards my bed-which by the way, was now a couch for five werewolves including me, a daemon, Ikuto, and now two daemon charas.

"Iru! Eru! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BARGING INTO PEOPLE'S ROOMS?!" Utau screeched at her charas. Utau had two daemon charas. Every daemon has at least one of these little guys. They are like my three wolf charas, but for daemons; hence the name; and they have physical forms.

"Nothing?" Iru said. Utau growled.

"Iru! Don't make Utau-chan angry!" Eru begged.

"She's already mad, Baka."

"OKAY! CAN IT YOU TWO!" Rima suddenly yelled in frustration. Sometimes I think Rima is like Utau's long lost twin sister because of their impatient personalities. "We have a bigger problem than your master's anger issues!"

"I _do not_ have anger issues!"

"What are we going to do with Blue?! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM UTAU?!" she continued, ignoring a fuming Utau.

"Quit calling me 'blue'."

"He's my brother."

"..."

"WHAT?!" Kukai finally shouted, breaking the awkward silence. That perverted cat is Utau's _brother_?! I mean sure, they're both obviously devil spawns, but SERIOUSLY?!

"Yes, now close your mouths! You're gonna catch flies that way," she said.

"Um... I don't really see the resemblance, but I suppose there's nothing else to say," Nagihiko said. "But I _do_ see the resemblance between the flies and Utau!"

"NAGIHIKO!"

"So does this mean that Ikuto-kun is part of the pack now?" Yaya said.

"Pack?" Ikuto asked. He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

_I guess that means he isn't a werewolf then. So what is he? _I though in dismay. I decided to make it my mission to find out what monster Ikuto was. I mean, he definitely wasn't a human! A human would've freaked out at the first sight of Iru and Eru! You don't exactly see a chara everyday.

Utau suddenly froze and paled, completely forgetting her argument with Nagihiko. I was the only one who noticed.

"U-Uh... She means... our PACK OF FRIENDS! YUP! UH-HUH!" Utau stuttered. Utau Hoshina _never_ stuttered. Ikuto seemed to know this too because he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but he nodded none the less.

"Amu? What do you think?" Kairi asked since I was the alpha. I looked at Ikuto, and thought hard. Is it a really good idea to have him in the pack?

"I'm sure Ikuto has somewhere to go and a family to return to," I said. Ikuto stiffened.

"No... It's just me. I travel alone. My family isn't exactly the traveling type," Ikuto muttered.

"Good! So he can join, right?" Kukai grinned. He looked at me expectantly. Did I really want Ikuto in my pack? Only later did I realize that my immediate answer was yes, but of course, at the time I was too naive and stubborn to realize it.

"... Fine. But only if he passes the test," I said. They nodded in agreement, but Utau stayed still, her expression grim. I turned to Ikuto. "If you accept, we will give you the test tomorrow, or when you are ready."

_Ikuto's POV_

"I accept," I said confidently.

"Are you sure? The punishment for failing the test will be instant death."

"I'm sure..."

"Alright, when do you want to take the test?" Amu asked.

"Now, if you can."

"Of course we can. Good timing too. We just restocked."

"Restocked?"

She gave me a smirk worth of the devil. I felt myself shiver in fright.

"Come down stairs, and we will begin the first trial. And before you ask, there are three trials total."

The whole time, I couldn't help but think I've just gotten myself into one crazy-as* mess.

-O-O-O-O-O-

In less than thirty seconds, I found myself up and leaning on a marble counter in their kitchen. One table was stacked high with a pyramid of small cups (the ones people use for drinking shots).

"So? Who will it be? Who are you going to challenge for your first trial?" Amu asked, not bothering to hide her smirk. I didn't have a single clue what the first trial would be, so I would have to choose carefully.

I looked around at the people surrounding me. The samurai-glasses dude would probably find a way to outsmart me. Amu would just beat the crap out of me. Utau... I don't even want to think about it. The purple-haired weirdo looked like the kind of person that was talented at everything, as was Kukai. That only left the baby and the queen.

"I challenge pig-tails," I finally answered.

"YAY! He chose Yaya!" pig-tails squealed. So her name was Yaya. Weird name...

"Hah! Big mistake, blue," queen said. "Yaya's the second best drinker in our pack!"

"Oh? Then you guys must be lousy drinkers... Wait, drinker? This is a DRINKING CONTEST?!"

"Of course, what did you think it was? A cooking contest? If it was we would've put you in a frilly pink apron. Actually, we still can. Apron anyone?"

"No... I'm fine. Just... Just pour the beer."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They poured the beer alright. But instead of the small shots stacked neatly on the counter, they brought a huge mug almost the same height as the queen and as wide as the counter.

"And you expect me to drink this how?"

"Like this! Watch Yaya!" Yaya said. She placed one hand on the handle of the mug and effortlessly picked it up like it weighed nothing. I swear my jaw dropped to the ground.

Hesitantly, I reached out and held the cup by its handle and tried to pick it up like Yaya. Key word: _tried_. The mug of beer weight _a lot_- even by vampire standards, and I was one of the strongest vampires in my coven- but, being the stubborn idiot I am, I strained my muscles, and using my full strength, eventually picked it up triumphantly.

"Right, so this is a drinking contest. The one who finishes first will, obviously, win the contest. If Ikuto passes, he will proceed to the next trial. There are no rules. Ready?" Amu said, looking at us both. Yaya nodded excitedly, looking like she was going to start jumping around the room from anxiety, while I simply nodded warily. "On three! One... Two... THREE!"

We chugged the beer- which by the way, tasted HORRIBLE- and in no time, I was halfway finished. I glanced over to see that Yaya was _almost finished_. Eyes widening in shock, I brought the mug up higher and drank as fast as vampiricly possible. In the matter of seconds, I finished, and slammed my cup down in unison with Yaya.

"... And the winner is... umm... Well, it's a tie... so... Amu?" Kukai said, looking at Amu for her verdict. She frowned, but gradually nodded her head.

"He passes," she said, smiling. The rest cheered in happiness at her acceptance.

"All right! Ikuto you _freaking_ passed!" Utau cheered and crushed me with another one of her bear hugs.

"You may have passed the first trial, but you still have to pass the other two. And the other ones are way more serious and difficult than this. So, celebrate for now. Tomorrow, we will hunt."

"Hunt?" I asked. She simply smirked in reply.

"The second trial."

**Chapter End.**

_**Sorry Boring Chapter ^^ But don't worry, the real action starts next chapter :) *laughs evilly* **_

_**Reviews are welcome! :D**_


	5. The Trial Two Incident PART 1

_**Heelllooo deerr... Just kidding XD **_

_**SO. I haven't updated in a LOOONNNGG time. Sorry about that. But I haven't abandoned the story! There's just a lot of tests and stuff going around in school and I haven't found the time to write/type! SO here is PART of the new chapter! It isn't finished ^^ I'll probably post the rest of the chapter (and the next) next Sunday (3/31)**_

**Chapter 5- PART 1**

_Recap:_

_"Hunt?" I asked. She smirked simply smirked in reply. _

_"The second trial."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Barbarians you people are."

-O-O-O-

_Ikuto's POV_

Note to self: Never underestimate one of Amu's parties. _Ever._ Sadly, I had to learn this the hard way, and now I'm laying on my sore back on the cold, hard ground of some room. I could barely move. Geez, what the hell did I do yesterday?! You know what, never mind. I don't want to know.

I groaned in pain as I SLOWLY, emphasis on "SLOWLY", got up from my sanctuary on the ground. I looked around drowsily, taking in my surroundings. Where the hell am I? Wait... bean bag chair, dark closet that looks suspiciously like people are thrown into it a lot... Oh, it's Amu's room.

"Finally awake I see," someone said. I looked at the source of the sound and saw Amu sitting on her bed reading a manga book, seemingly sober.

"How the heck? You drank more than me and Yaya combined! How are you _still_ sober?!" I demanded. This was completely true, not a word exaggerated. After my passing of the first trial, I had a three-way drinking contest with Amu and Yaya. The winner? Obviously the devil herself. "Did you switch your drink with apple cider of something?"

She rolled her eyes at me and attempted to chuck her book at my head. But, being a vampire and all, I easily caught it, but I was careful to tone down the speed- didn't need my secret getting out. So far the only person who knows about it is Utau, but only because she's my sister.

"What else did you expect from the best drinker of this pack?" she smirked. Best drinker? Figures. "Now, get up your lazy butt and get ready to go hunting with the rest of us. The rest are waiting for you outside so hurry up, slowpoke."

"Ugh... Whatever you say, sir."

"..._SIR_?"

"Err... _Ma'am_?"

-O-O-O-O-

By the time I got down stairs, the entire pack was scattered around the front door doing various weird things.

"_I lost it!_ I can't believe I lost it!" Utau said, waving her hands in the air like a mad woman.

"Lost what?" Kukai said. "Your virgini-"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FINISHING THAT SENTENCE SOUMA," Utau screeched.

"Found it!" Rima said.

"You found Utau-chan's virgi-"

Kairi sighed,"Yaya... I'm pretty sure that it's physically impossible to "find" someone's vi-"

"You people are all perverts..." Nagi said. "And RIMA. I can't believe you actually helped her! It makes you seem _human_!"

"I _AM_ HUMAN."

"...No you're not..." Nagi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn. I forgot. Great... Now I can't use that! And I thought it was brilliant comeback!"

All the while, Amu was leaning against the wall, her hand on her face after an epic face palm. I guess I'm the only sane one here. Then again...

"Ikuto!" Amu called from her spot next to the wall. That caught everyone else's attention, well, more specifically, _Utau's_ attention. She abandoned all thought of beating Kukai up and grinned.

"IKUTO!~~" she squealed and tackled me once more.

"Now that we're all here," Amu said. "Let's start the second trial. The Challenge of the Hunt."

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2! :D**_


	6. Chapter 5 (part 2)

**Chapter 5 (Part Two)**

_Recap: _

_"Now that we're all here," Amu said. "Let's start the second trial. The Challenge of the Hunt."_

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_Ikuto's POV_

This is pretty much the dumbest idea I've ever had. Not even kidding. A hunt? With me, a vampire, of all people?! Dear god. I'm an idiot.

"Now, don't freak. We aren't actually hunting animals," Amu explained. Oh good, so I didn't have to worry- "We're going to be fighting each other."

Never mind, _this _is the worst idea ever. I mean sure, I'm know Amu isn't completely human. They would freak at the sight of charas, and she didn't show any sign of fear or surprise when Utau's Charas flew in, and of course, a normal human being wouldn't have been able to down an entire barrel of beer and not have a hangover. She wasn't a spirit either, obviously. So, she wasn't human or a spirit. That left daemon, werewolf, or vampire. Which one was it?

"So, choose one of us to fight," Amu ordered. "It's a fair fight- so no weapons allowed."

I looked at her pack, analyzing each one. Out of all of them, Yaya still looked the weakest, but I had thought that _last_ time and look what happened. I looked at Amu. She didn't look particularly strong or anything, but the others looked at her like she was the leader.

"This will probably get me killed, but… I choose you, Amu," I said, looking her straight in the eye. Her honey-colored eyes stared back in amusement.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but dude, this isn't Pokemon," Kukai muttered. Utau rolled her eyes in annoyance and smacked him upside the head.

"Oh shut up."

"So, where do you want to do this?"

"Hehe…" Kukai snickered. _That pervert._

"The trial is kind of like a hunt. We're escorted to somewhere in the woods, and we have to hunt the other down and fight," Amu explained. "Rima, Nagi; come with me. Yaya, Kairi; go with Ikuto. Utau and Kukai; you two stay here and... do something. In three minutes you alert us with this flare gun."

Out of nowhere, Amu reached into her pocket and took out a mini flare gun. Why she has one in her pocket is beyond me.

"Ugh, I'm stuck with Nagihiko?" Rima whined.

_Amu's POV_

We went in separate directions; Ikuto's group going right, and my group going left. After a couple minutes of walking through the woods, we heard a loud _bang_ of a flare being fired.

"Good luck, Amu," Nagi encouraged.

"Kick his ass!" Rima grinned. I smirked, and took off. I didn't transform since Ikuto probably wouldn't fancy seeing a giant wolf in the middle of a forest, much less the heart attack it would probably give him. So, being the nice werewolf I am, I saved Ikuto from a traumatic experience.

I followed his scent to the starting point, where Utau and Kukai had mysteriously disappeared. As his scent got stronger, I smelled something else; something foreign. I ignored it; it was probably just some animal that passed by here. Boy was I wrong.

_Crackle. Crunch._

I froze, and whipped my head around to where the sound was coming from strongest.

"Ikuto, remind me to play hide-and-seek with you sometime. You're absolutely terrible at hiding."

"Ikuto? Oh, no. This isn't your dear Ikuto," someone said. Who the...

"Who's there?" I growled, I started to shimmer, getting ready to shift.

"Your worst nightmare."

I realized too late that I had walked straight into a trap as I felt a sharp pain on my neck. The heck? I raised my hand and plucked something off. What is this...?

My vision began to blur. Someone stood in front of me. Wait... no.. it was two people? I didn't even know any more... Wha...?

And that was when everything turned black.

_This is getting ridiculous._ I thought.

**Chapter End.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter 6! Didn't expect that did you? XD Enjoy!**

_Ikuto's POV_

Either Amu is _really_ good at hiding, or I've gone senile. After hopelessly searching the woods for at least half an hour, I finally decided to return to the cabin, where the rest probably were.

.

.

.

**Never mind. I'm totally not feeling the love TT^TT. I really did try! But... yeah. So I'm am going to abandon this story. **

**. **

**.**

**.**

**Sorta. XD I'm going to delete this story, and redo it with the same plot, except it'll be BETTER. and WITH FAIRY TAIL INSTEAD OF SHUGO CHARA! **

**Or not... All depends on your opinion. If I get more that 10 votes to stick with the Shugo Chara plot, then I will continue this story like this. Please tell me what you think in the reviews! :) The voting ends on Monday (5-13-13) THANKS. **


	7. If Idiots Could Lie

**PYRO: I'M BAAAAACCCKKKK~ Muahaha. I'm no longer in my depressed-not-feeling-da-LOVE... uh... Era? ANYWAY. You guys can thank MySilenceIsInfinity for this chapter. She/He is a very scary person O.O and I value my life, so HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER pleasedontkillme ._. AND ALSO:**

**xXxTsukiyomi AmuletxXx: Aha THANKS. **

**cloudpuppy0: IKR?! XD **

**Girl-luvs-manga: I don't really know how to respond to this review without giving any spoilers. But then again, that last sentence was probably a spoiler. . . Oh whatever. XP**

**Tokyo131266: Okie XD**

**Nymphis: I hope so! Thanks :)**

**PrincessSkylar: Thanks :D**

**Cloude: Thank you XD**

**Guest (...?): It's kinda weird calling you that. . . But THANKS ANYWAY!**

**AmutoLolu: Aha I love LoLu too XD But I'm keeping this as SC though.**

**MySilenceIsInfinity: I didn't delete the email O_O Sopleasedontkillme. I'm too beautiful to die! JUST KIDDING XD**

**kurovillgane: Here's your chappie! XD**

**And special thanks to MissXAmulet and Burakkurozu-Black Rose for reviewing every chapter! **

**OKAY NOW:**

**Disclaimer-that-I-always-forget: **I don't own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit does! I only own. . . Well, you'll see.

**Chapter 6**

_Recap:_

_ I realized too late that I had walked straight into a trap as I felt a sharp pain on my neck. The heck? I raised my hand and plucked something off. What is this...?_

_ My vision began to blur. Someone stood in front of me. Wait... no.. it was two people? I didn't even know any more... _

_ And that was when everything turned black. _

_ This is getting ridiculous.__ I thought._

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-_

_Ikuto's POV_

Either Amu is really good at hiding, or I've gone senile. After hopelessly searching the woods for at least half an hour, I finally decided to return to the cabin, where the group was probably waiting for Grandpa Ikuto. When I got there, there was no Amu, only one worried group of teenagers.

"Ikuto! Thank god! You're alright!" Utau yelled when she saw me.

"What do you mean? Where's Amu?" I said. Everyone had a grim look on their face, not one of them dared speak. It was Kukai who finally broke the silence and walked over to me.

"We don't know," he said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I murmured.

"We found a piece of her jacket snagged on a tree branch. But nothing else. It's like she just up and disappeared."

"Amu-chii wouldn't abandon us like that!" Yaya screamed. Her voice cracked halfway through her sentence, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Kairi looked at her in sympathy.

"Yeah. . . It's not like Amu to do that. But if she didn't run away, what happened?" Nagihiko ranted.

"It has to be Easter. . ." Utau muttered. She said it so quietly, I wasn't sure if she wanted anyone to hear her, but I did, and somehow, so had the others.

"I hope not. . . But as much as I hate to admit it, you're probably right," Kukai said.

Easter was a notorious company full of human scientists who did inhumane experiments to get what they wanted. They've been slowly worming their way into everything, and now, their name was literally in every household. They were among the top companies in all of the industries. Nobody had the power to shut them down or anything though.

Their name was taboo amongst us creatures. We all knew what they did in their labs, but the humans turned a blind eye, and the creatures couldn't do anything, since Easter was after all, notorious for their experiments on them. I would know. . .

"So, what do we do now?" Rima asked. I could tell from their expressions that they didn't even know where to start. I sighed.

"We break into Easter of course."

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**_

**Chapter 7 **

_Amu's POV_

Black.

That was literally the only color I saw. When I had first woken up, I had thought that I was blind. Of course, then I came to my senses and realized that I was _blindfolded._ Which could mean either A) I'm in a piñata party or B) I'm in a kidnapping party.

Truthfully, I'm not that surprised. This is hardly the first time I've been abducted and manhandled into a car trunk or something. But that doesn't mean I like being chucked into the back of the car. It's quite uncomfortable.

The car took a rather sharp turn, and my head banged into something soft. I heard a groan of pain.

"Geez woman! You have a hard head! That hurt! I think my future children's lives just flashed before my eyes!"

Future children? So I just involuntarily head butted a guy. He must've been talking about his. . . Wait. . . then that meant that the "something soft" was. . . Ew. I'm going to use some double duty shampoo after this. I turned my head towards the direction of the voice.

"I don't suppose you can tell me who you are?" I said.

"Ah. . . I guess so. I'm Leo," he said, his voice slightly strained pain. I arched an eyebrow. What kind of kidnapper willingly tells you their name? Is he an idiot. . .? I voiced my thoughts about his lack of intelligence.

"What? Why? Of course not!"

"Well _usually_, kidnappers don't tell their kidnapees what their name is. Bad for business, I hear."

"I'm not a kidnapper!" he protested.

"Oh _really_? Could've fooled me."

"I'm not! Honest! I'm being kidnapped along with you!"

Brilliant. Now I have a abducted-in-arms **(AN: Like brother-in-arms)**.

"Oh. Wait, why? Are you blindfolded? Did you see who kidnapped us?"

"I don't know. No. And. . . Well I might be wrong, but. . . I think our abductors are Easter."

"_Easter_? Why? What would they want with us?"

"How should I know? I just saw them inject some black substance in you a few minutes ago. I got yellow. Maybe it was apple juice. I hope not though. I think you can get diabetes if you get apple juice injected into you. . ."

"Leo, _shut up_. We need to get out of here."

"Good job on figuring that out, Sherlock! Now, let's hear you genius plan!"

"First of all, can you take off my blindfold?"

"Uh. . . Sure?"

After about five treacherous minutes of trying to get my blindfolds off while both our hands are tied behind my back that I would rather not talk about, we finally succeeded. Turns out I was in one of those vans that everyone associates with kidnappers and pedos.

I looked around for a sharp object, and found a large glass shard. I'll save you the details, but basically, I freed the two of us. Is it just me, or is this becoming more and more like cliché movie scene?

"Great. Now that my hands are free. . ." I turned to the back doors of the truck, backed up, and slammed into it with all the force I had. It rattled a little, but didn't open. Leo realized what I was trying to do, and helped me. The doors burst open the moment our shoulders connected.

We ungracefully tumbled out of the van. I was thrown into the pole of a street lamp, and a sharp pain went up my left arm. I groaned. Was my arm supposed to bend that way?

"Hey! You all right?" Leo yelled. He sprinted over to me, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw my arm. "Oh. . . I don't think it's supposed to bend that way. . ."

"You think?"

Well isn't this just _wonderful_? Note my sarcasm. I was stuck in the middle of nowhere with a broken arm, an unknown substance in my blood, and a clueless idiot. Can things get any worse? As if on cue, I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Amu! What happened?! Who the hell is this? Did he do this to you?!"

Oh. . . Add an angry, overprotective moron to that list.

Brilliant. Just bloody _brilliant_.

**Chapter End**

**PLEASE READ THIS A/N!:**

**OKAY. So, as you can see, I've included an OC. I know that some people don't like OCs in fanfics, so I'm having a vote. I can leave it like this (with Leo) or I can change it to Tadase (even though I absolutely hate Tadamu XP) Please put in your review what you want! Voting ends next Saturday ^^**

**PS: I also accept votes for other characters instead of Leo or Tadase! (Just no one already in the pack :D)**

**Thanks! Reviews are my happy juice! (Just kidding)**


End file.
